warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Snowfalcon
Snowfalcon is a magnificent white tom with deep blue eyes. History Kit :Snowkit was born on a cold night in leafbare along with his brother Fishkit and his sister Bumblekit. A few days after he was born, Snowkit became infected with greencough that was currently plauging the Clan. He nearly died, but the medicine cat, Whiteheart, took good care of him, and Snowkit eventually pulled through. Even though he was the biggest kit of his litter, greencough had made him very weak, and it was nearly a moon before he was fully recovered. Apprentice :Though he was able to become an aprrentice right on schedule, Snowpaw still always felt the need to prove himself. As a result, he trained twice as hard as the other apprentices and he quickly mastered all the LakeClan fighting moves and became the storngest cat in his den. :Snowpaw's best friends as an apprentice were his brother and sister. He loved listening to them talk about their training, how Fishpaw learned to treat cuts and scratches with marigold and horsetail, or about the exciting news that came from the latest border patrol, for which Bumblepaw had been picked. Snowpaw also loved to tell his siblings about the new fighting moves his mentor had taught him, or the herbs he had found while hunting in the woods. In this way he developed a bond with his brother and sister stronger than that of ordinary littermates. :It was during the last moon of his aprenticeship that Snowpaw's mother, Brownstripe, disappeared mysteriously. Many in the clan beleived she had been killed by a fox. Snowpaw mourned her with the rest of his clanmates. Warrior Eaglepaw :After a fierce battle with a badger, Snowpaw earned his warrior name, Snowfalcon. His father Woodstar was very proud of him, but just a few days after Snowfalcon sat vigil, his father, wet after giving his new aprrentice, Shrewpaw, a swimming lesson, died of hypothermia. The clan had few warriors at this time, and when the deputy Hawktalon, became leader, he choose Snowfalcon's sister Bumbleheart mentor Shrewpaw and be the new deputy. :A few moons after Woodstar's death, Snowfalcon received his first apprentice, Eaglepaw. Snowfalcon loved training with Eaglepaw, teaching him all of the fighting moves and hunting skills he himself learned as an apprentice. He also admired Eaglepaw, for his spirit, as he often got into arguments with his fellow apprentices and even the warriors at times. This was not always a good thing. On before the first new-leaf Gathering, Eaglepaw got into an argument with his den-mate Lightpaw, who was jealous he hadn't been selected to go to the Gathering. After the argument, Eaglepaw left to go hunting, but never returned. His body was found three days later along the Thunderpath. This was devastating to Snowfalcon. Eaglepaw had become the core of his existence, and now that he was dead, Snowfalcon retreated to the warrior's den for 4 days. Even after his brother Fishwing persuaded him to leave, Snowfalcon was never the same after Eaglepaw's death. Category:Characters